


where the heart is

by ohjustpeachy



Series: Tony Stark Bingo Fills [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustpeachy/pseuds/ohjustpeachy
Summary: Steve is bringing Tony home to meet his mom for spring break, and he's having a lot of feelings about it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601260
Comments: 13
Kudos: 187
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	where the heart is

**Author's Note:**

> For the "first time" (K1) square on my Tony Stark Bingo card (3049), along with the prompt: bringing a significant other home to meet the parents for the first time.

“I can’t believe in a matter of hours I finally get to meet your mom. I mean, even I know Sarah Rogers is a living legend and I’ve never even met her in person.” 

Tony bounces on the balls of his feet as he says this, some combination of excitement and nerves and the two cups of coffee he’s no doubt already downed this morning, Steve thinks, fondly. 

“You’re sure you want to come?” Steve asks for what he knows is the millionth time. He stares down at his duffel bag, well-worn and stuffed, in case Tony chooses now to change his mind.

“Steve. Darling. Sweetheart. Please stop trying to get rid of me. I’m coming and I’m meeting your mom, and your old man cat, and that’s that. I mean, you met _Howard_ months ago and he’s not even _nice_.” Tony stops, looks at Steve again, then worries his lip between his teeth. “Unless you don’t want me to? Or, oh god, you don’t think she’ll _hate me_ , right? I mean, she seems cool with us, but that was just over the phone that one time so I just kinda assumed, but—”

Steve lets his bag fall to the floor with a gentle thud, guilt rising through him like a tide. He hadn’t meant to worry Tony with the question, he just wanted to be sure, that’s all. He isn’t sure how to explain it, how he knows without a doubt that his mother will adore Tony, maybe as much as Steve himself does. How he can already see her, beaming at them over dinner, peppering Tony with questions, wrapping him in a hug so tight Steve himself would feel it. 

She’d want to keep him. Steve feels this in his bones, knows it to be true because he wants to keep Tony, too. 

He leans over and brushes a thumb over Tony’s cheek. “Hey. That’s not what I meant at all, okay? I just… I’ve never brought anyone home before. Not like this, anyway. And my mom’s great, but she’s…” Steve trails off for a second, then sucks in a deep breath and takes a different approach. “And, you know, she’s probably going to put you in my bed and make me sleep on the couch, just a warning. And we’ll probably go to church in the morning, I know that might be weird for you, but…”

Steve stops himself there, because if he keeps talking he knows he’ll blurt it all out. How he wants this to be the first of many trips home together; how Sarah would be just as heartbroken as Steve if they broke up. They’re still in college, after all, he knows the odds aren’t always great. What he has with Tony _feels_ different, it always has, but what if he’s wrong? What if it’s not?

“But nothing, it’ll be amazing, Steven. As long as you want me there, I’m coming. I’m all packed. Sunday best included. If I play my cards right maybe I’ll get invited back for Christmas,” Tony says with a wink. He leans down and picks up Steve’s bag, hoisting it over his shoulder. “God, what did you pack in here, your whole _room_?”

Steve just laughs, lets Tony’s nonchalance push down some of the worry, replacing it with joy at the fact that Tony _already wants to come back_. 

“I have to study!” He defends himself. 

“It’s spring _break_ , Steve. It’s called that for a reason. Plus, we’ll be too busy for studying,” Tony wiggles his eyebrows. “I have to meet your friends. Bucky Barnes is just as famed as your mom.”

“Oh, about that, Buck’ll probably try and tell you a million stories about fights and things I did in high school, but you should just ignore those, okay? He exaggerates _a lot_ ,” Steve warns. 

Tony gives him a disbelieving look. “Please, I plan on getting _all_ the juicy stories this week. I want to know the Steve Rogers _dark side_.”

“I don’t have a _dark side_ , Tony,” Steve splutters. 

“Hm, we’ll see,” Tony replies. He leans over and threads their fingers together, pulling Steve in for a kiss, soft and lingering. “Now, come on, enough of the warnings and _what ifs_. I want to go home with you. I want to meet your family.” Tony’s eyes are round and almost pleading, begging for Steve to trust him. “I love you,” he adds.

The three words they’ve only recently started to say, to whisper, to kiss into sleep-warm skin, ease the last of the worry from Steve’s mind, and he feels his shoulders relax.

He squeezes Tony’s hand in his. “Sorry, I love you too,” he says. “Let’s go home.”

Tony all but skips to the car, gleeful at the thought of seeing his home, his world beyond this campus, really, and Steve watches, his smile wide and hopeful as he follows. _Home._

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song More Hearts Than Mine by Ingrid Andress
> 
> i'm omg-just-peachy on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
